Lighting devices are often used to illuminate various spaces. Downlight fixtures, also known as downlights, generally include a lighting device that is mounted in a fixture that is intended for use in a ceiling. Typically a downlight is used to illuminate an area underneath the ceiling in which it is installed. The distribution of light emanating from a downlight often has an axial distribution. That is, the distribution of light emanating from a downlight will often be substantially symmetrical about an axis of symmetry. A typical downlight will therefore often produce a light distribution in which a generally equal amount of light is emitted on each side of the axis of symmetry. In many instances the axis of symmetry is formed about an axis that is perpendicular to the surface in which the fixture is installed. Alternatively or additionally, the axis of symmetry may correspond to an axis of the lighting device in the downlight, which may or may not be oriented substantially perpendicular to a surface in which the downlight is installed.
Interest has grown in the use of downlights to illuminate walls, objects, and other spaces that may not be directly below or above the downlight. For example, for architectural or other reasons it may be desirable to install a downlight in a ceiling or floor, but to use the downlight to illuminate all or a portion of a nearby wall or an object affixed thereto, such as artwork. Downlights that are used in this manner are often referred to as wallwash fixtures. Typically, a wallwash fixture is installed in a ceiling or a floor, relatively close to the wall to be illuminated, so that at least some of the light emitted by the wallwash fixture illuminates the wall. Many wallwash fixtures emit light having the same or similar light distribution as a typical downlight. That is, many wallwash fixtures will emit light having an axial distribution.